tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Thornton
Aidan is the Executive Officer and Marine Commanding Officer on the DFS Lavie. He became part of the story when the Lavie arrived at DS 741 for repairs. He was assigned to the ship to provide additional tactical support upon them becoming part of Trinity. He and Carol are divorced and he has one daughter. He is engaged to marry Yuka Layton and Emily Quartermaine. He was created and is played by Tugar. Character Information Name: Aidan Rowtag Thornton Gender: Male Nationality: Irish-American Indian Age: 39 DOB: 06/22/4525 Height: 6" 4" Weight: 245 lbs Hair/Eye Color: Auburn hair, green eyes, red beard when he grows one (not often) Blood Type: A- Birthplace: Syracuse, New York Physical Description: Aidan has a full head of dark brown/red hair due to his Irish heritage. There is very little on him that is excess and he works hard in the gym to keep toned. His skin is tan, getting darker when he stays in the field. Personality: Typical marine lifer. He is no-nosense and very much to the point. His sense of humor is present but very dry and acerbic. Very much an iron fist inside a velvet glove would be the best way to describe him. More than brutally ruthless when crossed, he tries now to take in all in stride unless it directly affects him. Hobbies: Botany, swords and antique firearms. Non-typical aerobics and gym Ambitions: Aidan's goal is to serve the corp. A soldier's soldier. It wasn't his life choice but what life chose for him. Familial/Relationship History: Divorced. After discovering his wife's infidelity again, the marriage ended. He is now in a relationship with Yuka Layton and Emily Quartermaine. He has a 19 year old daughter that is now attending Medical training for the military service.. Medical History: With nearly twenty years in the Corps, he has had his share of scars and holes and then some. Including multiple sword slashes on his chest and back. Education: Graduated the Academeny with a Bachelor's degree in computer sciences as well as the usual for a Marine. Advanced Tactical and Advanced Hand to Hand. Additional Information: Aidan grew up in upstate NY on an apple farm. Not content with that pastoral life, he joined the Corps at 18 against his parent's wishs. During the first year, he met and fell in love with Kice Carol, where she was quickly pregnant. Setting himself apart in the first few skirmishes he rose to the rank of E-4 when he was offered and opportunity to go back and commit to OCS in Starfleet academy to earn his commission. In the years that followed, he and his wife grew apart mostly due to his long tours and constant call ups to put out the next fire blooming on the horizon. Due one long drunken brawl, Aidan was dropped from Major to First Lieutenant. Working hard to put the past behind him, and finding his particular talents of need, he was again promoted to Captain and sent to his next duty station. Upon reaching the Lavie, several successful skirmishes with the FSF, the President pushed through Aidan's promotion back to Major. He is back in his element career-wise, though the emotional turmoil of Yuka/Emily is a new area for him. Testing his long held beliefs, he is finding that sometimes love is not what he thought it was while pushing his boundaries to what love really entails. Notes Category:Characters Category:DFS Lavie Category:Terran Federation Military Officers Category:Male Protagonists